SWAT Team Leader
"We saw that bridge fall on top of you guys... we're sorry about blowing it up too. --The SWAT Team Leader, talking to David Hawkings and Rob.https://youtu.be/qLfkKIov6sA?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yGIztCqWoBWi0LGQknmikb1&t=660 The''' SWAT Team Leader '''was a minor character, and member of the Los Angeles Police Department, encountered in Episode 3 of Season 2, in the Garry's Mod: Zombie Apocalypse series. He was in charge of the remnants of a small SWAT Team which assisted David and Rob. He wears a kevlar vest, knee pads, goggles, a combat helmet, and carries a Combine SMG. He is based off the SWAT officers from in Call Of Duty: Black Ops II. He is voiced by Splonder Mon. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, nothing is known about the SWAT Team Leader's life, except for the fact that he joined the LAPD SWAT at some point in his life. He likely assisted CEDA and the rest of the LAPD in quarantining as well as evacuating city. When the city started to become overrun with either infected or Headcrab Zombies, he was forced to leave half of his team behind, including a medic, in the city in order to escape. Post-Apocalypse After the events in Los Angeles, he and his team walked through the southern deserts until they reached a small highway bridge. In order to prevent any nearby Combine forces from using the bridge, he had his team rig the bridge with explosives in order to stop the advance of the Combine. When the team sees David and Rob crossing the bridge, they presumably panic, and detonate the explosives, thinking they were part of the Combine. Luckily for the two, they survive the bridge collapse and are able to make it across to the other side. David asks the SWAT Team Leader if they have a medic to assist to Rob, to which he replies the medic had been left behind along with the other half of the team. The SWAT Team Leader agrees to join up with David and Rob, and Rob decides to scout ahead for the others. When Rob returns, winded, he announces to the Leader and David that the Combine are on their way to the bridge. David takes the Leader, his team, and Rob to a nearby abandoned military pillbox-bunker, where they take shelter in advance of the Combine's arrival. After fighting off the Combine and a horde of infected, David and Rob continue on their mission to capture Breen, leaving the SWAT Team Leader and his men in the bunker on their own. Personality The SWAT Team Leader appears to be open to new people joining his team, and to that effect, new people in general. Relationships With Others * David Hawkings The SWAT Team Leader and David get off on a bad foot with his team detonating the bridge David and Rob were on. He apologizes to David for detonating the bridge, and David seems to accept his apology. Afterwards, David fights to help protect the Leader and his team from the Combine. * Rob Rob and the SWAT Team Leader do not interact much outside when they first meet. The Leader apologizes that there is not medic present to give medical attention to Rob after blowing the bridge. Sources Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Minor Characters